Lights Camera Action!
by harvest cleric
Summary: In attempts to try to get rid of the horrible feeling of boredom, the cast goes and seeks means of entertainment. That means doing spoofs off of popular shows without getting sued!


****

You know what? I'm sick of my stories having lack of humor. It's all romance and drama and BLAH! You people want entertainment! So here I am to try and attempt to please my audience! I am not the most popular writer in this anime fandom but I shall try to keep you guys reading!

WARNING: This story is strictly for humor. The characters will be OOC. IF by any means do you flame me due to your lack of intelligence to read this warning and tell me that Hao is OOC, I will hunt you down with one evil squirrel. The story is pointless, plotless, and stupid. So please, don't waste my time with your nonsensical critiquing. Thank you in advance.

Okay enough my useless blubber. XD Here's the story.

Summary: In attempts to try to get rid of the horrible feeling of boredom, the cast goes and seeks means of entertainment. That means doing spoofs off of popular shows without getting sued!

Lights Camera Action!

Chapter One: Funimation Building Floor one: DragonBall Z

"Alright guys! Lets start with this building!" Says the Ainu shaman, Horo Horo, skipping to the door. "COME ON COME ON COME ON!" he whined. Hao skipped along side him. "Yesshhh! I want to go in! Ren hurry up! What are you doing?"

Ren stared at the long haired shaman. He smirked and walked even slower than before. Hao puffed and ran to Ren, he grabbed the Chinese one by his pants and dragged him to the building's entrance. "AAAH!" Ren pulled his pants up and slapped Hao. The slap caused Hao to twirl and spin. He then fell to the floor holding his cheek. (A/N: XD Try to guess which cheek)

"WAAAHH! Ren's being mean!" Ren smirked in achievement and walked to the door. "Where's that Yoh?" Horo pointed to a large pile of bags, suit cases and boxes with girls on top being carried by a boy with a muzzle and a small beanie cap on his head.

The other boys stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"FASTER MY HIPPOPANOMOUS SLAVE!" A crack of a whip was heard. The boy carrying them looked scared, but the whip missed. The girl tried again. WHIP! WHIP! WHIP!

…

Missed! Missed! MISSED! The blonde was fed up and got a can of Cheese Whiz and sprayed it at him. "AAAH! MY EYES! I'm blind!" Yoh cried in pain as the cheese was in his ear, mind you. He crawled into a pole and fell. The girls at top, fell as well, but since females are so gracious, they landed perfectly; with no injury. The silver haired one fixed herself as she walked to the doorfollowed by a blonde, a pink, a blue, a green, and a tall and rather pale man.

Yoh got up and got the cheddar out of his body and walked into a wall. "Owiee…"

Horo pointed and laughed. This made the boy upset and caused him to bite the pointing and laughing one. He screamed and they fought. A ticked off Hao tied the two with rubber bands and double sided tape. "Ewww! Shticky!"

Everyone sighed and looked at each other. "Is this the building?" One asked. Another one nodded. "Yes. Let's do this"

Everyone nodded in sync and walked inside… in sync. They all blinked breathed and sighed in sync. It was so normal for the people in the building, that they didn't know that there were people intruding. They then snuck into a private hall way.

"Alright… this is how this is going to work" Hao said, whispering very loudly. "We find a room and we see if its worth our time. Then we hit them over the head with this log of salami. THEN we beat them silly with my magical wooden spoon of DOOM! Then we take their clothes and RUN LIKE LITTLE CIRCUS MONKIES!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Searching, they grew bored. Nothing seemed to give them fun. So then someone had the nerve to start singing. "I see a small silhouetto a man. Scrape they, scrape they, will do you to fan hiring marriages" Hao, Ren, and Yoh stopped.

"Thunderbolt and lightning, very very much frightening" Ren continued. Hao and Yoh smiled and sung at a high pitched voice "Galileo! Galileo! Galileo! Galileo!  
Galileo! Figaro Magnifico"

Ren jumps in wearing a hobo outfit and kneels in the spotlight that was just now created randomly out of now where. "I am a poor boy straight and nobody love me"

"He is a poor boy of a poor family straight" Horo, Yoh and Hao sing in background. A guitar solo comes and they all rock. Anna grabs a jackhammer and smacks them all with it. "SHUDDAP AND START WALKING!"

All sob and crawl behind her. They notice interesting looking door. Hao opens it. Peeking inside, they snoop on whats being filmed.

"KAMAEYAME…HAAAA!" (A/N: ;.; Forgive me minna.. I haven't watched DragonBallZ in a while so I don't know how to spell Goku's great move)

Jeanne quirked a brow. "Those men have veins larger than their noses. And they seem to be victims of steroids"

The word "steroids" caused Vegeta to turn his head. "Steroids! Where?" He then flew up into the ceiling and searching for his beloved steroids. The DBZ cast sighed. "Alright then. I guess that's all for today. Now excuse me while I go eat more than five hundred times my body weight and not gain a pound!" Goku announced proudly as he flew through the hole made by Vegeta.

Everyone shook their heads and got dressed into normal clothes. They left, unknowing what they would leave behind. No it wasn't anything worth value. Just the whole recording studio and all cameras and recording devices turned on. No. No value there.

Hao squeeled like a little piggy and went to get dress. Ren jumped. "Yaay! Time to play dress up!" Horo ran into a closet. "I wanna be Oolong!" He got the pigs pants and found a pig hat. Hao got Vegeta's spandex and put it on. "Ow that hurts" he said as he pulled the pants up his skinny anorexic like legs. "My womanly thighs are not shown enough with these pants!" Ren complained. He cut holes through the sides of Goku's orange pants and walked like a woman. "Ah much better!"

Within a couple of minutes, they had the parts set up and had Pailong film. He had a director's hat on. He smiled and lifted his hand in the air. "Alright everyone! In 3... 2... 1... ACTION!"

The scene enters with "Goku" and "Vegeta" having their toughest battle yet. "Goku" flew into the air. In attempts to, his pants were falling. "Dammit.." he pulled them up and was blasted by "Vegeta" whose voice was a little high pitched due to the tight spandex. "Alright Goku" he looked at him coldly and was ready to fire the final blast. "Time to say good bye!" He raised his hands up and gathered energy. "Goku" was in no condition to fight. His pants were too big on him. And if he tried to make one move or flee, he would be finished for sure. After thinking for a solution, he got up and turned Super Saiyan. His tongari rising 5000000000000 feet into the air. He got a rock and hurled it at "Vegeta". "Take that you… stupid guy!"

The rock barely hurt him. But there was "Vegeta" holding his cheek. (A/N: Which one! That's for you to decide! XD) He cried. "Owww! You big meanie! I mean.. gah! Blasted! Foiled again Batman! Opps.. Wrong show.. Uh… DEAD!" He fell to the ground. "Trunks" (which is played by Yoh) got a bag of sensu beans. "Here.. Hao urm.. Dad! Have some of these beanie thingies" He gave one to "Vegeta" and the ate one. "Goku" walked towards them, holding his pants up, followed by "Oolong". "Hey! Let the pigs have some!" "Trunks" handed them some.

They chewed for a while and felt… weird. They got up and felt dizzy and high. "Ha ha hah ah ah" Yoh started to skip to the dressing room to get dressed. Hao ate some more beans. "Man… wonder why those guys like these beans so much! You can get stoned!" Horo took another bag. Anna took the film from the camera and made a copy. She left the copy on one of the tables. She took all the food and chips leaving only those crummy fruit baskets.

Anna stared at the basket as the others left. "Hmm.. Fruits Basket… hmm. That'll be our next stop"

****

AHAHAHAHAHA! I wrote this all in one day! Yesh! So yeah. Now DBZ fans, don't sue me. Alright? We're all friends and we all like to get stoned in one way or another.

Next Chapter! Funimation Buliding Floor two: Fruits Basket

Thank you for reading!

Ja Mata!

Keiko


End file.
